Les divertissements moldus
by bagin31
Summary: Ron, en se mariant à Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé découvrir les "joies" de certains divertissements pratiqués par les Moldus


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "foyer" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à l'œuvre originale de JK Rowling

* * *

En épousant Hermione, Ron s'était uni à la femme qu'il aimait et il pensait que jamais rien ne viendrait lui enlever ce petit sourire béat qu'il avait arboré le jour de son mariage.  
Il baignait dans une douce torpeur de félicité, qui avait commencé doucement à s'évaporer avec l'intrusion de plus en plus importante de manifestations culturelles moldus.  
Il n'avait rien contre les moldus. On pouvait dire qu'il en était un fervent partisan même s'il ne comprenait pas le fonctionnement de la plupart des machines ou des us et coutumes qui régissaient la vie des hommes.

Son premier choc culturel fut lorsqu'Hermione le supplia de l'accompagner à ce vernissage de ce grand peintre contemporain. Elle avait pu obtenir les billets tant convoités par sa tante, une directrice d'une section dont Ron ne se rappelait plus le nom, mais dont l'entreprise était un mécène de celui-ci.  
Il dut se plier aux exigences vestimentaires de sa dulcinée et porter un costume cintré sombre qui lui donnait un sentiment d'oppression tant il était habitué à l'aisance des robes sorciers.

Mais pour elle, que ne ferait-il pas ?

Cette soirée ne fut pas qualifié de la même façon par les deux amoureux. Pour Hermione, l'exposition avait époustouflante, le génie de l'artiste était à son apogée.  
Lui, Ron n'avait vu que des gribouillis étranges, des tâches éparses et inharmonieuses de couleur sans aucun sens ou qui puisse provoquer chez lui la moindre émotion. Il n'avait pu se rapprocher du buffet où les petits fours étaient bien tentants, une femme un peu enrobée lui avait renversée sa coupe de champagne sur lui, l'obligeant à s'éloigner dans les toilettes pour lancer un sort de nettoyage. A son retour, les fours avaient été enlevés, de même que sa femme qui était en grande conversation avec un bellâtre d'une quarantaine d'années, le fameux peintre.

Lorsque quelques mois plus tard, Hermione lui proposa d'assister à une représentation de théâtre, il ne montra qu'un enthousiasme très limité, l'expérience de l'exposition et celle du cinéma où il avait malencontreusement mis le feu à l'écran avaient eu tendance à le détourner de tout ce qui pourraient être définis comme divertissement. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa faute si le vampire sur la toile avait l'air si réel.

Cependant comme d'habitude, il céda, non pas parce qu'il était faible devant sa femme, mais parce que dans ses sorties là Hermione prenait du plaisir à faire une activité non-sorcière et sur son visage, on pouvait voir de nombreux indices de plaisirs anticipés : la rougeur de ses joues, les petits battements sur sa tempe et les yeux brillants. Alors il l'accompagnait car il savait que parfois, même après leur victoire contre Voldemort, la vie d'une née moldu était souvent pleine de contrariétés et de mépris discrets mais épuisants.

Il assista donc à la représentation de la pièce la plus longue qui soit, une pièce tirée d'un auteur français Paul Claudel, le soulier de satin. Lorsqu'on lui tendit à l'arrivée la brochure, il crut s'évanouir en voyant la présentation de la pièce et surtout le temps estimé de celle-ci. Douze heures, enfermé dans une salle de théâtre, jamais il ne pensait pouvoir tenir.

Et pourtant, ce qu'il qualifia de miracle eut lieu; il se passionna pour les amours de Don Rodrigue. Il rit, pleura, fut transporté dans une autre époque. Il vit la pièce.

A chaque entracte, les spectateurs se trouvaient dans le foyer (1)où ils pouvaient bavarder et se sustenter. Mais pour la première fois, Ron fit peu cas de la nourriture, il venait de découvrir une nouvelle forme de nourriture, celle qui alimentait l'âme par de multiples émotions et qui lui permettait de rêver en compagnie d'autres semblables**.**

* * *

(1)Au théâtre, le foyer est la salle où se promènent les spectateurs pendant les entractes

Merci de votre lecture et de votre éventuelle indulgence, je n'étais pas du tout inspirée par ce thème.


End file.
